


The one thing I wish for

by Haya_dono



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: For the free day in Dimileth Week.Byleth invites Dimitri to a tea party in her room. As she talks, he wonders if she's aware of the things she makes him feel and if he even deserves it.Set up after Azure Moon Chapter 18, spoilers for previous chapters.





	The one thing I wish for

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Final Dimileth fic for the week, thank you for reading every prompt so far! This is not beta-read, sorry.

The smell of chamomile fills the room, along the sweetness of the pastries sitting beautifully in the afternoon tea set in the table. Dimitri never took Byleth as the girly type, but the way everything has been arranged is very feminine, it’s rather adorable.

"Even if you don't have hopes for your future, it doesn't mean I don't hope and wish good things for you.” This is the first time he’s been invited to her room, everything inside him is in a bittersweet state of alertness and bliss. The kind words he doesn’t deserve accentuate the bitterness he feels, as well as make his heart hurt. “I told you before, didn't I? You've suffered enough, and I hope you eventually can find the strength to forgive yourself.”

Byleth takes a butter pastry, gathering these must have been hard, with rations being carefully saved as the war is in its most crucial state. He feels guilty she went all the way for him, and he can’t even taste them. “You've committed great sins, but as long as you live, you can atone for and I'll be there with you.”

She is too kind with him, especially after how he has treated her. He takes a bite of the pastry, he can’t sense a thing, but her actions make him feel as if he’s eating the finest dessert in the Kingdom.

“Anyway, you must be wondering why I called you here, right? This is a lap nap tea party, Dimitri.” She doesn’t even bat an eye when she reveals her intentions and for a moment Dimitri thinks she is joking. When she doesn’t add anything, he realizes she is very serious.

“Uh excuse me, Professor, I'm afraid I don't understand..”

“We take tea, then you take a nap on my lap. Have you been resting well? Are you still suffering from headaches?”

The fact that she is utterly oblivious to what she’s suggesting makes Dimitri choke on the bread, at least it’s soft enough he can force himself to swallow it. He takes a moment to compose himself before he answers, “Ah... I do, but... They are reminders of what happened in Duscur. I must suffer from them, so that I don't forget about it.”

Still, she remembers the time they briefly talked about his problems with sleep, that she has remembered this…

“How did you… No, forgive me, it’s a silly question. You seem to have all the answers, Professor.”

“It's the second time you've told me that... Truthfully, I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't offer you advice. And if there is something we don't know, we can always look it up together.”

Dimitri's heart hurts. Is she even aware of what she is saying? Of how... What her words mean to him? He's painfully aware that he doesn't deserve kindness nor happiness for all the lives he took, yet, she offers him her help... Her words give him courage and make him yearn for something he has no right to have

“You're really cruel, Professor...”

She tilts her head. “Am I? You're still beating yourself over your doings, how am I the cruel one?”

“When you speak like that…”

She ruffles his head before he can say anything else. “Even if you think you don't deserve happiness, I'm not going to stop treating you like this. It's my choice, Dimitri.”

Her hands are so soft, he barely remembers such tenderness, that his chest is lit alight. He avoids meeting her gaze, though he catches a glimpse of her smile. He doesn't deserve it, yet...

“Thank you, Professor...”

He doesn't know how to repay her for everything, for choosing his house, for shouldering his burdens, for saving him... and even now she's giving him such kindness. Her fingers touch his forehead.

“Come visit me next time you have a headache.”

“...No, it's fine. I suffer from them at night, I couldn't trouble you at such late hour.”

“You'll leave them unattended, as both a reminder of your past and your sins, right? I'd like to help. You don't have to suffer alone.”

Her hand caresses his cheek, the same warmth which had saved him after Rodrigue's death, after the battle at Gronder... Even now, it's so comforting, reaching to the depths of his soul. Like the first rays of the sun after a long and dark winter, melting away the snow he's buried in. He puts his hand over hers, closing his eye

He has killed many, tortured thousands in a tempest of rage and revenge. He has ignored his people, those in need he swore to protect. He has mistreated his friends, his allies, even her. Especially her.

But for now, he hopes that it is fine if he can hold on her hand like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all these prompts. I don't think I'll write any belated prompts for the other scenarios, and I'll focus next on writing for other fandoms and updating my other fic.


End file.
